narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yasaki's Eyes on The Sharpshooter
Chapter 1 The sun's intense heat rays shot down on the greenest field in the shinobi world. Temperatures just well enough, for anyone to step outdoors and enjoy the day. The birds sat on nearby tree limbs, all eyes the center of the nearly vacant field. There stood one young woman, and a target board that was clear as could be. She made no sounds, and stood completely stiff and not even a violent gust of wind could force her to move. She was like a display doll in a clothing store, that even birds would take a chance and stand on her shoulders. Eyeing the target down, a slight gust of wind picked up. Her pink wavy hair lifted in the wind flowing as if it were one with the currents. It was then when it all started. Everything as follows happened so quickly. A bow form instantly, created from nothing but the thinness of the air. Swiping along her side, an arrow create with a curved head. Turning about thirty degrees, she attached her arrow to her bow, and pulled back on it's spiritual string. Her index finger on the top of her arrow head, and her other fingers underneath, hugging the arrow. Releasing the string, the air went soaring to the sky at an above average speed. Travelling towards the woods, the arrow had been going strait past the target. Then suddenly, the arrow began to curve and turn. In the next moment, it was headed directly for the back of the target board. Smashing against the back of the target board, it tore through the small dot on the front of the board. Her soft lips bearing pink lipstick slowly spread apart. "Bulls-eye." She stated. Blue eyes searched the area, falling on a woman with the brightest of hair, in fact, it was pink. At the time, the blonde boy known as The Golden Arrow of The Hidden Leaf, had been practicing his swordsmanship, the target being the tree in front of him. He hadn't noticed her at first and he wouldn't have been surprised if she didn't notice him, he was attempting to be hidden after all. He felt as though he had to get better if he was to be the Eighth Hokage's student, who was quite skilled in the art of sword-fighting. "Graceful" was the common word used to describe his style of swordsmanship, Yasaki wanted his own skill to match that. His eyes caught the entire thing: how the bow formed, to the arrow slicing through the air, even the feat she pulled off, the manipulation of the arrow that made the arrow burst through the other side. It was something he had never witnessed before. "Beautiful archery." the words slipped from his mouth, a mistake that would bring the attention of the woman not too far from him. Without giving the profound sound waves a second thought, the young woman placed her left foot out forward, and completely spun around facing the direction of where the voice had come from. Her large breast lifted from against her chest, free flowing in the air just like her hair. With her bow in hand, it was equipped with one of her special arrows. "Who's there?" her voice illuminated over the clear field finally meeting the appearance of a young man of blonde hair. He breast clapped up against her chest, as she quickly pulled back on her bow. "Identify yourself." Yasaki wasn't the type to pay attention to the globs of fat situated on a woman's torso, even if the woman's were bouncing so high as though they were excited. To reveal himself, Yasaki grabbed for the cloak that draped him, it could make him appear.. strange.. sometimes. The sunlight poured on him like a waterfall, highlighting his important features, most importantly his crystal blue eyes. As she readied her bow to fire at him, Yasaki put up his hands to signify that he meant no harm to her being. "You sound like you're a member of the ANBU. And you fail to realize that this is public place? you know, for civilians?" he stated the obvious, that she should've known at least. "Aye?" Yachiru's bow disappeared into thin air and hew arrow went back down into her pocket. She placed her left index finger on the top of her bottom lip, where it was stuck being glued together by her pink lipstick. The once battle ready face that was formerly displayed vanished, and a new innocent look appeared. She appeared as a young girl who knew no evil. An adolescent to say the least. "I guess you're right. Though, you shouldn't go around being undercover like that. It could really creep someone out, ya know?" As the woman's face lightened, Yasaki's did too. He watched her lips separate after being glued together due to her lipstick. He listened as she brought up his scary cloak, why had he been wearing it anyway on such a nice day. "Yeah, it's creeped out some people before. One time, on my way back to Konoha, I was attacked by some jōnin. I had to convince them that I actually lived there, ha." the young man chuckled at his own situation. "Well, I never had time to introduce myself. I'm Yasaki.. of the Hyūga, Senju, and Uchiha Clan." he sheepishly admitted. He sometimes found it embarrassing to say that he was a part of the three most power clans in the shinobi world. Yachiru was never one to care of nobility, in fact, she completely ignored every surname he said out. She focused primarily on his first name and his face. She was always good at remembering faces, especially because she is an archer, and a face is that of a target. Placing her finger on her lips, she gave it a little thought. "Hm, I don't get it? They jumped out and attacked? I usually just rather stay back in the trees and shoot you down from a distance. That way, you wouldn't have even had time to explain anything, you'd just be out cold!" Yasaki smiled at her statement. He remembered that they confronted him all at once, they knew what he was capable of so it was best to just overwhelm him, even though he'd never try to hurt anyone from the leaf village. "Well, it wasn't safe to assume that I was just an enemy, they needed confirmation first. If you kill someone who's a trusted resident of the Hidden Leaf, then you have a murder on your hands." Yasaki explained to her, he wasn't sure if she knew anything about Konoha. With a slight giggle, the young Uchiha slid her finger down her lips, and allowed it to free fall at her side. Her face a bright red, she titled her head to the side. The shiny pink pupils of her eyes acted as partners to the sun. Giggling yet one more time, she turned her body to the side. "Well, that's why I'm in the trees, silly. If I take you down without you seeing me, then its a simple hit and run. You can't charge me with a crime, you don't know I committed. They'd be like the boy who cried wolf.. that is until this wolf takes them down as well!" Yasaki chuckled due to her words, the idea was rather clever. "Alright, that may be true. I uh.. never caught your name.. well, then again, you never threw it out there." he was bad around women, he was definitely making some mistakes. "Catching my name? I don't like throwing it out there to randoms that wear cloaks. Maybe, you're one of those secret service people, Big Brother used to speak about." Yachiru began to think, of course she wasn't going to give him her name. It wasn't customary for her to give out her name to people she barely knew. In fact, it was what she was taught not to do unless authorized. The young man's face stiffened and returned to a serious blank face. He knew he shouldn't have worn the cloak, but it was his way of keeping himself hidden. Some people knew his name, bad people. "I'll pretend like I know who Big Brother is. Anyway, I'm the student of the Eighth Hokage, no secret service over here." He released a sigh and stretched, he was getting tired. Maybe it was boredom? he just wanted to do something interesting. Chapter 2 "Student of the Eighth Hokage?" Yachiru's voice livened up as if she liked the sound of that. "If you're the ACTUAL student of the Eighth Hokage, then we must past licks. You and I! Me versus you." Yachiru turned her body to the side and held her hand out. "No need to hold back under the intentions of me being a female..." Her voice softened up, but the shadow of darkness covered the front of her face as if she had even into a dark side. "Or else, I'll have to kill you." Her eyes barely opened and her face filled with red from the overflowing blush. "WHAA!?" he was shocked. This woman, who had been playing hard to get, suddenly wanted to fight him because he was the Eighth Hokage's student? "Well, uh, you see.. I haven't actually learned anything from him yet." he looked around, not wanting his eyes to meet hers. He was "okay" at fighting, it was really his brains that did all the work, but he didn't want to disappoint her even more if she was let down by his truth: Yasaki and Seigetsu hadn't trained at all yet. "Sorry to pop your cherr--!" his hands immediately raced to his mouth after they too had realized the meaning of what he had just said. Without another word, Yachiru's bow came to life in a sheer instance. Holding it in the air, a set distance in front of her an arrow of chakra formed. As did a thin string of chakra connecting from the top wing of her bow to the bottom. Grabbing the chakra made up into a bow, she placed it onto the bow. Placing the head of the arrow between her index and middle finger, she locked on. There was no sound. She perfectly harmonized with her bow, and literally became the arrow. She pulled back on the strings, appearing as if she applied little to no power at all. The arrow darted from the bow, and the bow shifted into the air just a tab bit. Traveling at Yasaki with nothing in it's way, the arrow appeared as if it had a mind of it's own. The only thing on it's mind, was Yasaki. It was too late, his fate was sealed. He just couldn't stop himself from saying the wrong thing, he was absolutely horrible with women. He didn't try to run or apologize, he knew he was wrong, even if it was a major mistake. The arrow made of chakra that the woman produced ripped straight through Yasaki, straight through his abdomen. Any lower and he wouldn't have children for the rest of his life. He crouched over in pain, blood from his abdomen appeared to exit not only through the wound, but through his mouth as well. "Hmm, wow. Y-you shot me, and I bet.. you don't care. A-and you shouldn't.. because.. I messed up." he coughed up more blood. "Shit, I need to.. get to a medical-nin." he staggered through the field, heading for the trees that surrounded the clearing. "I'll um.. never see you again I suppose, h-heh." The arrow ripped through Yasaki's abdomen and Yachiru giggled. "Oh no! Remember when I told you that a dead witness can't go back and tell so that it wouldn't be classified as a murder?" The young female Uchiha's face was filled with nothing more than red blush. The true complexion of her skin no longer existed. She reached along her left side thigh, and pulled out an arrow. It was composed of an holed arrow head. Placing it on her bow, she closed one eye. Pulling back on the chakra threads that she substituted for actual bow threads, she stated. "I can't let you go back and tell everyone of what happened to you. Then more would be weary of me. If I am to go down, it'll be by murder, not attempted murder. I like my opponents alive and infatuated." her smile was as warm as ever portraying herself as a girl who could never hurt a fly. This unique arrow, was Ha. Releasing the arrow from the bow, it traveled at Yasaki at great speeds, it's only aim was Yasaki's face. Even if he were to have stood to his feet, his abdomen would be ripped apart. A regular body flicker wouldn't be able to keep up with the speed and precision of this arrow. It seemed as if Yasaki was sure to fall.